Best friends in love
by Sanae78
Summary: Due innamorati un pò imbranati ed alcune piccole palle di pelo bisognose d' aiuto.
1. Ryo

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Best friends in love"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 1**

**Ryo**

Accidenti a me!

Mi sento così stupido, qui piazzato dietro ad un palo a tenere sotto controllo la finestra di Yukari, nella speranza che si affacci per capire se stia bene. Adesso le tende sono tirate e non riesco a capire se dietro di esse si muova qualcuno.

Sono due giorni che praticamente è scomparsa dalla circolazione, si è chiusa in casa poco dopo la partenza di Tsubasa e Sanae per il Brasile.

Eppure all' aeroporto sembrava così serena e contenta per la sua amica, si sono salutate e sono sicuro che si sentiranno al più presto.

Pensavo che avesse preso bene il distacco dalla sua migliore amica, invece a quanto pare mi sbagliavo.

Kumi ha provato a telefonarle per invitarla ad uscire, ma lei le ha detto che non se la sentiva. Mi ha riferito che dal suo tono di voce si capiva quanto fosse giù di morale.

Uffi ! Continuo a sentirmi ridicolo e seguito persino a guardarmi le spalle nel timore che all' improvviso possa comparire Yukari. Pensa che figuraccia se mi scoprisse, forse sarebbe il caso di pensare ad una scusa.

Sarei così felice di sapere che è uscita, anche solo per distrarsi dai suoi pensieri.

Tutti gli amici della Nankatsu si stanno preoccupando per lei, ma la verità è che la persona più in ansia in questo momento sono io.

Sta a vedere che mi sono innamorato davvero di quella brontolona, non so sento che siamo uniti un po' come lo sono Tsubasa e Sanae, anche se in realtà la nostra storia è solo agli inizi.

Cosa!

Mi è sembrato di sentire un rumore.

Inizio a sudare freddo e mi volto lentamente con timore e se fosse davvero Yukari?

E' solo un gattino randagio che mi si avvicina strusciandosi alle mie gambe.

Mi accovaccio per accarezzarlo, è un batuffolino di pochi mesi tutto nero con una macchiolina bianca sotto il collo, che gli fa come da cravattino, ed ha due profondi occhi arancioni che mi osservano come due fanali.

Lo accarezzo e dal suo morbido corpicino parte un buffo rumorino, mi sta facendo le fusa: "Bravo piccolino! Ma che bel motorino che hai! Sei contento di essere coccolato dal grande Ryo Ishizaki? ... E' un grande onore sai, l' altro giorno ho passato la selezione per la squadra professionistica della Jubilo Iwata ed a breve debutterò in J-League. Non è mica una cosa che succede a tutti."

Mi guardo le ginocchia, vi è appoggiata la maglietta ufficiale della mia nuova squadra che mi hanno dato dopo la prova di ammissione.

L' ho portata con me, perché volevo mostrarla ad una persona sperando in questo modo di riuscire a farla sorridere e di farla sentire orgogliosa di un imbranato come me.

"Mi sei simpatico piccoletto!" ma all' improvviso il micino corre via e si rifugia in uno stretto vicolo poco distante "Ehi ... aspettaaaa!"

Rimango un po' amareggiato ed inizio a sentire dei miagolii provenire da quella direzione.

Potrebbero esserci degli altri gatti.

Mi rialzo, appoggio velocemente la divisa in malo modo sulla mia spalla destra e mi immetto trafelato nella stradina e noto su un lato una scatolone di cartone. Quelle vocine provengono proprio da lì.

Ci guardo dentro e ci ritrovo il mio simpatico amichetto a quattro zampe che mi accoglie con un bel 'Miauuuu!'. Ma non è solo! Con lui ci sono altri due gattini, devono essere i suoi fratelli o le sue sorelle.

Sono simpatici anche loro: uno è tigrato grigio chiaro con gli occhi verdi, mentre l' altro sembra quasi un siamese, tutto bianco con zampe, orecchie e codina nere e due occhi azzurro cielo.

Li hanno abbandonati, poveri piccoli!

Sento un impeto di rabbia che mi assale, se avessi tra le mani chi li ha abbandonati come minimo gli darei un bel pugno.

Chissà da quanto tempo sono qui?

Li osservo con più cura, non sono aggressivi e questo significa che hanno già avuto a che fare con la presenza degli esseri umani.

Mentre li accarezzo, sono così dolci da leccarmi le dite con quelle loro linguette un po' ruvide.

Sembrano in buone condizioni di salute ed ad occhio dovrebbero avere su per giù un mese o un mese e mezzo, sono perfino piuttosto paciocconi.

Forse sono già in grado di cibarsi da soli!

"Ma come siete belli! Mi è venuta una gran voglia di portarvi a casa mia!" mi rialzo tenendo saldamente con cura la scatola di cartone tra le mia braccia " un momento, credo che esista qualcuno che si potrà prendere meglio cura di voi, una persona gentile che sta studiando per diventare maestra d' asilo ... ogni tanto 'è scontrosa, ma sempre cordiale e disponibile con tutti ... vi dico un segreto, si arrabbia solo con me e ci è mancato poco che mi menasse pure, ma mi piace stuzzicarla e farla innervosire! E' così carina da arrabbiata!" nel frattempo partono tanti diversi rumori, i mici mi fissano con aria contenta e mi dimostrano il loro affetto tutti insieme "Forza piccoli ! Al diavolo le figuracce! Voi venite con me a trovare Yukari!"

**Continua ...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	2. Yukari

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Best friends in love"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 2**

**Yukari**

Ma dove sarà andato Ryo?

Cosa credeva che non mi sarei accorta della su presenza, là dietro a quel palo.

Ho le tende chiuse, anche se sbirciando da un certo angolino sono riuscita a scorgere la sua buffa sagoma.

Inizialmente questa scoperta mi ha perfino irritata . Mi sta spiando!

E' lì da più di un' ora e non riesco a capire cos' abbia intenzione di fare!

L' altro giorno Kumi mi ha detto che era stato Ryo a chiederle di telefonarmi per sapere come stavo.

Ma che zuccone! Se è davvero così preoccupato per me, potrebbe chiamarmi direttamente ... uomini!

Avrei una gran voglia di aprire i tendaggi per vedere se Ryo si è rimesso alla sua postazione.

Se facesse il detective, sarebbe proprio negato, si fa sgamare troppo facilmente.

Trattengo a stento una risatina. Ryo riesce sempre a mettermi sempre di buon umore, pure quando mi fa arrabbiare.

Mi appoggio alla tenda accorgendomi di arrossire un pochino. Che carino! Si sta preoccupando per me!

Non so nemmeno io cosa mi sia preso in questi giorni, quando ho avuto la consapevolezza di essere lontana migliaia di chilometri dalla mia cara amica Sanae, una grande tristezza mi ha assalita.

E' da due giorni che me ne sto rintanata in casa e non ho voglia di vedere nessuno.

Eppure ero così felice anch'io al matrimonio della mia migliore amica e del suo migliore amico. A pensarci bene, detto così, suona pure un pochino strano.

Sanae era bellissima nel suo abito bianco ed entrambi gli sposi emanavano gioia da tutti i pori. E' stato un giorno di festa meravigliosa per tutti.

Sul mio scaffale c'è anche un prezioso ricordo di quel giorno, il bouquet di Sanae.

A guardarlo mi viene un pochino da ridire, se la tradizione non mente, sarò la prossima a sposarmi.

Ho dei seri dubbi che Ryo si decida a breve a chiedere la mia mano, abbiamo ancora tanta strada da fare . Lui deve realizzare il suo sogno di diventare un calciatore professionista ed io quello di diventare maestra d' asilo.

Arrosisco di nuovo Iniziando a scuotere la testa ... che sto dicendo? Che sto pensando?

Non saprei dire a che punto siamo io e Ryo. Avevamo promesso ai neo-sposini che dopo la loro partenza saremmo usciti insieme solo noi due soli soletti.

Ero d' accordo con Ryo che ne avremmo parlato e quel buffone, con il viso di una scimmietta, mi aveva promesso di farmi divertire facendomi passare un piacevole pomeriggio in sua compagnia.

Quel ragazzo si sta rivelando una fonte continua di sorprese, adoro la sua simpatia ed il suo buon cuore. Credo che mi abbia conquistata!

Le preoccupazioni di Sanae per i continui infortuni di Tsubasa, mi sembravano esagerati, sebbene li capissi.

Mi sono resa conto dell' angoscia di Sanae, quando Ryo si è infortunato durante la finale del 'World Youth Hen' , le mie gambe si sono mosse, senza che me ne accorgessi, e mi sono ritrovata in infermeria al suo capezzale stringendogli la mano, nella speranza che riprendesse al più presto conoscenza.

"Quanto mi piacerebbe che quel tontolone mi telefonasse o venisse a trovarmi!" esclamo un po' sconsolata.

E' impossibile!

Non lo farà mai, perché è troppo vergognoso!

"Yukari scendi hai visite!" sento mia madre che mi chiama dal piano inferiore.

Ho visite ... no, non è possibile! Non ci credo!

Quel pazzo non avrà mica deciso di scatenare il diluvio universale.

Rispondo ai suoi richiami: "Vengo subito!"

Che stupida, ho ancora i capelli sciolti e non me li sono neanche spazzolati stamattina.

Prendo una spazzola, li sistemo velocemente e mentre discendo le scale mi faccio la mia solita coda.

Ma come!

Il pianerottolo è vuoto!

Che se ne sia già andato via?

Magari si è offeso per l' attesa ... ma ho impiegato solo pochi minuti a sistemarmi i capelli.

Arriva mia madre: "Ishizaki ti sta aspettando in giardino e non è solo." mi sorride e mi spinge fuori dalla porta "Sono sicura che quel ragazzo riuscirà ad infondere un po' di allegria su quel tuo faccino imbronciato."

La porta si chiude dietro alle mie spalle e rimango imbambolata davanti all' uscio di casa mia.

Sarà venuto con gli altri ragazzi della Nankatsu?

Poteva ben entrare, che motivo aveva di fermarsi fuori?

"Ahi ... attenti che così mi morsicate!" è la sua voce, ma che dice? Morsicate?

Mi avvicino lentamente guidata dalla sua voce, è di spalle ed è seduto con le gambe incrociate sull' erba.

Mi ha vista e si è voltato: "Ciao Yukari! Era ora che ti decidessi a scendere!"

Mi sorride come suo solito.

**Continua ...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	3. Sentirsi uniti

_Grazie e buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Best friends in love"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 3**

**Sentirsi uniti**

"Ciao Ryo!" Yukari gli si avvicina e gli si siede accanto sull' erba "Potevi anche entrare in casa, se eri venuto a trovarmi! Non ti avrei mica mangiato! E poi mia madre mi ha detto che non eri solo , ma a me non sembra!"

La ragazza dalla lunga coda è un pochino imbronciata ed il ragazzo continua a fissarla sorridendole.

"Donna di poca fede, guardati intorno e vedrai che non siamo soli, guarda meglio!"

"Ma cosa?" a quel punto vicino alla gambe di Ishizaki appaiono tre piccole testoline pelose che iniziano ad emettere dei miagolii.

"Sei venuto con loro Ryo?" Yukari gli si siede accanto ed osserva gioiosa e con interesse "Ma che bei micetti!" e poi con aria incredula fissa il suo amico e gli domanda "Da quant 'è che ti è venuta la passione per i gatti? Come si chiamano?"

Come al solito lui si sente un po' preso alla sprovvista: "Da sempre, credo ... non so come si chiamino, anzi questo dovresti dirmelo tu!"

"Io? Dovrei decidere il nome dei tuoi gatti?"

"Miei? Questi gatti in realtà sono tuoi, sono venuto apposta per affidarteli, purtroppo io non avrò la possibilità di occuparmi di loro, perché sarò molto impegnato d' ora in avanti!" il suo tono di voce si è fatto quasi serio.

"Uhh!" Yukari non sa cosa fare e si mette ad osservare con più attenzione il giovane uomo che le ha rubato il cuore accorgendosi perfino di qualcosa che all' inizio non aveva notato "Ryo cos' è quella maglia?"

'Che bello se ne è accorta!' pensa Ryo tra sé e poi con orgoglio la mostra a Yukari alzandosi in piedi di scatto "Ti annuncio che ieri ho passato il provino per la Jubilo Iwata ed a breve debutterò nella J-League!"

Anche lei si è alzata in piedi e gli si è scaraventata addosso abbracciandolo tutto d' un tratto e si è messa a gridare per la gioia: "Bravoooo! Bravoooo Ryoooo!"

Poco dopo un "Miaooo!" li richiama entrambi all' ordine e si fermano a guardare quei sei occhioni che li fissano incuriositi.

Con molta dolcezza Yukari scioglie Ryo da quella morsa e lo invita prendendolo per mano per risedersi insieme a lui "Forza, andiamo da loro! Visto che sei stato tu a portarmeli, dovrai anche aiutarmi a scegliere i loro nomi!" ora sono uno di fronte all' altro con i mici nel mezzo.

Yukari appoggia una mano sul viso pensierosa e poi domanda "Ma di che sesso sono?"

"Tranquilla, ho controllato, mentre ti aspettavo! Quello nero e quello tigrato sono due maschietti, invece il gattino bianco è una bella femminuccia."

"Sono proprio stupendi!" intanto lei li prende in braccio per scrutarli con più cura e decidere qualche nome "Ma da dove vengono?"

"Ti faccio un breve riassunto: il gattino nero è venuto da me e poi mi ha portato dal suo fratellino e dalla sua sorellina. Li avevano abbandonati ed ho pensato che tu fossi la persona più adatta per prenderti cura di loro. Hanno bisogno di una casa e di tanto amore! Li avrei presi volentieri con me, ma ora sarò troppo impegnato con la mia carriera di calciatore." poi con voce grave afferma "Sappi che desidero essere informato sulle loro condizioni. Tengo molto a questi tre batuffolini di pelo!"

'Quanto sei dolce Ryo, hai un cuore d' oro e per questo ti voglio bene!' Senza rivelargli questi suoi pensieri gli sorride e nel frattempo le sue guance si colorano di rosso "Facciamo così ... il nome del gattino nero lo deciderai tu. Ti lascio dieci minuti per pensarci e dopo che mi avrei dato la tua risposta ti dirò quelli che ho deciso io."

Nello stesso momento il gattino nero forse intuendo di essere al centro di quei discorsi si mette davanti a Ryo che lo prende in braccio "Bene piccolo, vediamo di trovarti un bel nome!"

Yukari intanto gioca con gli altri due e tirando su quello bianco parlava con Ryo "Hai visto questa gattina sembra di razza, ha due occhi azzurri azzurri ed assomiglia molto ad un siamese. So già come chiamerò questa piccolina ed anche il tigrottino che sta cercando di arrampicarsi sulla mia gonna. Avrà voglia di coccole anche lui! Tu a che punto sei con il nome?"

'E' così bello vederla sorridere di nuovo, ho fatto bene a passare!' sente il suo sguardo su di lei "Che hai da fissarmi? Ho qualcosa di strano?"

Ryo abbassa lo sguardo: "Sei così bella, quando sorridi!" e rialzando il viso annuncia "Sono lieto di presentarti Momo! Ti piace?"

"Si, penso che gli stia bene! Anch' io ho deciso i miei: il maschietto si chiamerà Toby e la femminuccia Yuki, ovvero neve!" e dopo qualche secondo lo fissa dolcemente negli occhi "Grazie per avermeli portati e per essere passato! Siete stati una bellissima sorpresa! Sento che la tristezza che avevo se ne è quasi volata via!"

"Dici sul serio? Stai meglio? Devi pensare che Sanae è lontana geograficamente, ma questo non cambierà mai il vostro legame di amicizia . Non sai quanto ti capisco, essendoci passato con Tsubasa! Sono sicuro che avremo presto loro notizie. Hanno tutto il diritto di godersi in santa pace i loro primi giorni da sposini!"

"E' vero tu sei il migliore amico di Tsubasa ed io la migliore amica di Sanae che si sono sposati e vivono in Brasile, ma la cosa più buffa e che il sentimento che ora ci unisce forse è nato, perché cercavamo di aiutare i nostri amici a rivelarsi quello che provavano l' uno per l' altra..." si fa pensierosa.

"Non ti rattristerai mica di nuovo, dopo tutta la faticaccia che ho fatto per tirati su di morale?"

"No, ti prometto che d' ora in poi tornerò ad essere quella Yukari rompiscatole che ti piace tanto e mi occuperò anche in veste di vice Anego di sostenerti con il mio caloroso tifo durante la tua carriera calcistica" e poco dopo con tono quasi inquisitorio "E vedi di impegnarti! Tu dovrai diventare un calciatore sempre più bravo ed io farò lo stesso per diventare una brava maestra d' asilo . Tsubasa e Sanae hanno realizzato il loro sogno ed ora tocco a noi!" i suoi occhi sprigionano fiducia ed ottimismo.

"Contaci Yukari!" come del resto i suoi.

"Ryo porta Momo in casa, per favore! A Yuki e Toby ci penso io, dobbiamo preparagli un giaciglio e rifocillarli!" è già in piedi ed a passo veloce si dirige verso casa "Non vorrai mica svignartela? Ti tocca aiutarmi, pigrone!" si è voltata un secondo per dirglielo facendogli pure una simpatica linguaccia.

E' felice e si mette a parlare con il gatto. "Certo che le donne sono tutte matte! Ricordatelo Momo!"

"Vi muovete si o no?" li sta chiamando dalla porta.

"Dobbiamo ubbidire ... eccoci!" lui le fa un grosso sorriso di assenso raggiungendola sulla soglia che lei contraccambia ed insieme la varcano con i loro nuovi amici a quattro zampe.

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
